


Mask of the Empress

by rubylily



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharla relinquishes all control to Melia and falls under her hypnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask of the Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, with hypnosis/mind control as the kink.

"I'll give up my control to you. I trust you, Melia."

Those were the words Sharla had spoken to Melia, an implicit agreement. They shared something significant, just the two of them.

They were alone in Melia's villa, as the reconstruction of Alcamoth was nearly complete. However, with as many windows as her bedroom had, she hardly felt alone with Sharla. All she saw was the cloudless sky, but she still felt something could see the two of them. But she would not reign on her promise to Sharla. No worthwhile empress would do so.

Sharla closed her eyes, and Melia brushed strands of dark hair from her face. Then, after inhaling a deep breath and holding up her staff, Melia quietly chanted, "Hypnosis." Soft light enclosed Sharla as she feel into a deep, dreamlike trance. She would now listen to anything Melia said, do whatever she commanded.

Melia set down her staff and gently gripped Sharla's shoulders. Sharla's eyes were blank and half-closed, and her body felt loose and limp. But even while she was in this suggestive state, she was still quite beautiful, Melia thought.

This hypnosis wouldn't last long, but it would be enough for Melia.

"Sharla, kiss me," Melia commanded, trying to afflict a regal tone.

"Yes, my empress." Sharla's voice was quiet and mostly devoid of feeling. She leaned forward to kiss Melia, a little clumsily and not very firmly, as Melia cupped her face. Her lips were soft, and Melia had thought they were attractive and had longed to kiss them ever since she had first met Sharla. She had gotten her wish many times before, and Sharla often acted like she couldn't kiss her enough.

Soon Melia broke the kiss and pushed Sharla down onto her bed. "I am going to undress you now," she said.

Sharla's only response was to smile faintly.

Melia bit her lower lip. She didn't need to say what she was planning to do. Sharla had already given her permission to do what she pleased, and as long as she was under Melia's hypnosis, there was nothing she would refuse.

She could push that permission to its limit, but for now she would keep to her own comfort boundaries.

Her hands a touch shaky, she gripped the collar of Sharla's vest and carefully slipped it from her arms, and she didn't resist. Melia did it more slowly than she needed to, partly to feel Sharla and partly to tease her.

Sharla was almost like a doll now, and Melia chuckled at the thought; here she had given up dolls decades ago. But this doll could still feel pain and pleasure, so she had to be treated with the utmost care and love.

Steeling her nerves, Melia began unbuttoning Sharla's shirt once the vest was off. Sharla had such a nice, strong body, and Melia couldn't help but blush as she opened her shirt and pulled it from her shoulders and arms. Melia then gently cupped Sharla's ample breasts and bent over to kiss the hollow of her exposed throat.

"Melia…" Sharla moaned.

"You are to address me as 'Lady,'" Melia replied, digging her nails into the flesh of Sharla's breasts, causing her to let out a pained sound, but her smile didn't fade.

Melia's pale eyes traveled Sharla's body. She had beautiful skin and she was more muscular than Melia had expected. "You are very lovely, Sharla…" she whispered.

A soft blush came upon Sharla's cheeks, and she raised her hands to touch Melia's arms, her movements weak and her touches fleeting.

In response, Melia pressed her lips against Sharla's. Her hands were still on Sharla's breasts, and she tweaked her hardening nipples, and her body quivered in pleasure. "Please, my empress…" she begged.

Sharla wasn't quite passive, but her movements were slow and lethargic. Maybe it was like a waking dream, and she dreamed of Melia. The thought made Melia smile and put her nerves more at ease. She wanted Sharla to have eyes only for her.

Slowly, Melia ran her hands over Sharla's bare skin, wanting to touch every inch of her lovely body. Melia felt scars and calluses, and also gentle warmth. She touched Sharla's throat, shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach, letting her fingernails trail along the skin, and she felt Sharla shiver.

This wasn't their first time together, but usually Sharla was the one to bring pleasure to Melia, and Melia had wanted to be more actively passionate. Still, she had never imagined that Sharla would be willing to relinquish all control to her, to leave herself entirely at Melia's mercy.

It was nice to be trusted so absolutely, Melia supposed, and what good would an empress be if she couldn't be trusted?

Melia gave Sharla another kiss on her lips, and then she began to remove Sharla's shorts and underwear, which was easier than expected. Melia almost felt embarrassed to still be fully clothed while Sharla was nude. Though, it wasn't as if this was the first time she had seen Sharla naked. When they had gone skinny-dipping in Makna Forest, it had been all Melia could do to keep her eyes off Sharla. With all that they had experienced, it felt like an eternity had passed since that day, and they had come together many times since.

Once Sharla's shorts were off, Melia leaned on her side and slipped her hand between Sharla's thighs. Sharla was good with her fingers, and Melia hoped she would be able to imitate her well.

As she stroked Sharla's sex, Melia kissed the parts of her body she could reach without disturbing her rhythm, such as her shoulders, her throat, and her lips. Melia was propping herself up on her other arm, so she couldn't touch Sharla with that hand.

Low moans slipped from Sharla's lips, and Melia watched her expression carefully. Her cheeks were flushed, but only the faintest hints of emotion came upon her face, and there was a blank, faraway look in her dark eyes. Melia wondered how intense was the dreamlike pleasure she was feeling.

She pressed her fingers more against Sharla's clit, although she kept her movements slow and gentle, just as Sharla usually did. Sharla's body trembled more in pleasure, but her body only arched a little bit.

"Sharla, tell me how you feel," Melia ordered in a low, heated voice.

Sharla writhed against Melia's fingers. "I feel… wonderful," she replied, tripping over the words as if her vocal cords were also half-asleep. Her breathing had grown arduous, her chest heaving.

"That is what I wished to hear," Melia said as she planted a kiss on Sharla's lips.

With a few more strokes of Melia's fingers, Sharla's body tensed as she came with a loud moan. Her eyes widened, and in the afterglow of her climax, she was returning from her daze.

Melia leaned over Sharla as she pulled her hand back. "How do you feel, Sharla?" she asked.

"Like I just woke up from a really intense wet dream," Sharla answered as she sat up. "You're good with your fingers."

Melia's face turned a deep scarlet. "I… I was simply trying to imitate you," she stammered.

Sharla laughed as she wrapped her arms around Melia's slim shoulders to pull her close. "It's all about feel, Melia," she said. "You don't always need to think so hard."

Melia rested her head against Sharla's shoulder, savoring the warmth of her naked body. "Do you truly trust me so?"

"Of course!" Sharla exclaimed as she kissed Melia's cheek. "With all that we've been through, how could I not?"

A faint smile formed on Melia's lips. "Thank you, Sharla."

She thought briefly of asking Sharla to get dressed, but instead she decided to stay like this for a little longer. As long as she had Sharla's love and trust, she could carry the burdens of an empress.


End file.
